Young Love
by MagicSparks
Summary: Draco Malfoy was freezing. He was standing to his knees in the Black Lake, dressed only in a pair of swim shorts. A pair of UGLY swim shorts.DRAMIONE drabbles/one-shots/songfics/ficlets
1. Waterline

**Authors note READ IT! I MEAN YOU!: Okay, so this is a series of songfics/one-shots/drabbles based on Jedward's new album Young Love. I'm not going to put the lyrics in the text because I think that's just annoying, but I STRONGLY RECOMMEND (force) you to listen to Jedward. They're awesome. It's good for you. (For you who don't live in UK or Ireland and probably don't know who Jedward is… one word. Google.)**

**Also, I'm going to finish this before I continue on my other fic, Prank and Punishment (If you haven't already read it, do it. Now. Hehe.)**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Jedward nor Harry Potter. My life has no significance. T.T**

**YOUNG LOVE**

**Song nr. 1: Waterline**

Draco Malfoy was freezing. He was standing to his knees in the Black Lake, clad only in a pair of swim shorts.

A pair of ugly swim shorts.

"Could you please remind me why I have to wear _these_ again?"

"Well," his friend said behind him, "you didn't have a pair of your own, and Harry's were the ones closest to your size…"

"But really Granger? Red and gold?"

"What? You don't like the color?"

Draco turned around and saw her glaring at him, in a Gryffindor red bikini. She really had the body for it… eh… not that he was looking. Her chocolate hair kept falling into her eyes and she pushed it away with her hand. He never really thought about it but she was kind of pretty… gorgeous.

"It looks nice on _you_! But my skin tone requires more _cold colors_, like green and silver!"

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him but remained silent. Well, at least she stopped glaring.

Draco turned around again and looked out over the black water. The weather was cloudy and quite windy and he couldn't help but shiver. Again.

"Granger, I don't know, maybe this isn't such a good idea after all. I mean, we could always do this another day…"

"No. You have to learn this as soon as possible, I mean who knows-"

"If Voldemort will test everyone's swimming skills before he kills them? Come on!"

Hermione took a step closer to him and put her hands on her hips.

"Every weakness makes you easier to kill! So stop whining and move on!"

Draco turned around again.

"But it's _cold!_"

Hermione huffed and waded past him, the water now reaching her waist. She was so short, it was really quite adorable.

"You coming?"

.

.

After finally getting into the water twenty minutes later, Draco noticed it wasn't so cold after all.

"Okay, so if you want to learn how to swim, you have to learn how to float first."

"Why?"

"Well… err… Because that's how I learned how to swim! Don't question me!

"Why not?" The Slytherin smiled teasingly.

"Stop it!"

Draco paused for a moment before he asked "Why?"

Hermione screamed in frustration and then, without thinking about it, splashed water in her friend face.

Draco slowly wiped the water from his face, his expression cold as stone.

"It's on Granger!"

And that's how the first splash war began.

.

.

Finally, Draco saw his chance. Without hesitation, he dove under the surface and grabbed her from behind. She squealed and tried to wriggle out of his grip.

"Gotcha!"

He lifted her up.

"Oh no! Don't' you dare you-"

And then he threw her in the lake.

Draco swam up to her once her head appeared again.

"Guess I won."

Hermione looked furious at first, but then she smirked.

"I knew you were faking."

"What?"

She smirked even wider and Draco realized he had blown it.

"You know... I'm not _really _swimming…"

She just laughed. Draco loved her laugh. Like waves. Pretty waves.

"But why? Why did you pretend you couldn't swim? If this is a prank I don't really see the point."

Now it was Draco's turn to laugh.

"No, this is not a prank. I'm way better than that. I just wanted to spend time with you. Alone."

She looked up at him with those huge, beautiful brown eyes. "Why?" It was almost a whisper.

"I think we both know why."

Then he kissed her. And she kissed him back.

.

.

"And I wanted to see you in a bikini."

And that's how the second splash war began.

**THERE!**

**Hate it? Love it? Died of the pure fluffiness? Want me to hold your funeral? Let me know in a REVIEW!**

**Aaaand you can flame me all you want, but one bad comment about Jedward and I'll personally make sure you wish you were never born.**

**Follow me on Tumblr: www. totally awesome magic sparks. tumblr. com (remove the spaces)**

**- Love you more than teddy bears, MagiS**


	2. Young Love

**Authors note: Okay, so, so, sorry for the late update. But the thing is, I'm a closet author, and I go to a boarding school, so being sneaky is **_**hard.**_**Heheeh. Anyways…**

**Disclaimer: Jag äger varken Jedward eller Harry Potter.**

**YOUNG LOVE**

**Song nr.2: Young Love**

It was a sunny day in the middle of July. Draco was sitting on a park bench in the middle of muggle London, cursing his bad luck.

His dad had had to do some "business" in the muggle world. (To buy some coffee. Apparently wizards did not make good enough coffee. Although Draco suspected his father just liked the stares he got from muggles. What was the point with long blonde hair and black ominous robes if everyone thought it was _normal_? )

Usually, _thank god_, Draco was left at home with his mother.

Unfortunately, today she had decided to go shopping to _Italy_ and apparently his father didn't think Draco could manage to stay home alone for a couple of hours. The blonde boy rolled his eyes. He was _eight years old_ for heaven's sake.

So, his father had dumped Draco on a park bench together with his "friends" Crabbe and Goyle. Both were big as trolls and just as dumb. And boring.

So, very, boring.

That's why the little blonde boy decided to leave his bench and take a walk down one of the big avenues. He was just telling his bodyguards/friends how tragic it was that he had to be here when he stopped talking in the middle of a sentence.

She was walking at the opposite direction of him. Her dad, who walked by her side, had just ruffled her wild brown hair and she was laughing and trying to ruffle him back. Her eyes were sparkling of joy and her beautiful laugh could be heard all the way to where Draco was standing... She was perfect. Magical.

Draco watched her walk past him in slow motion. She was now practically climbing on her dad now, still going for revenge. Her smile was brighter than a thousand suns.

And then, she was gone.

And Draco was left falling for her.

Months went by and the little boy couldn't stop thinking about the muggle girl he saw. Was she a muggle? Where did she live? _Who was she?_

He had dreams about her too. The hair, the eyes and that smile. He tried asking for her name a lot of times. But she never told him, just turned her back at him. Of course. She was just a dream.

Since that day, Draco had left the house a lot more. He came up with excuses like "I need reasonable coffee" just to get to walk down that same avenue again. Maybe he would run into her. His parents bought it. They adored him, and his father just thought Draco was turning into a typical Malfoy. The unhealthy need for attention and all that.

He told no one about her. She was his secret, and his only. And who could he tell anyway?

Draco knew. _He knew_. He was just eight years old. He shouldn't get carried away. But what was he supposed to do?

He thought about her every day her for a whole year. But a memory was not much to live on, and he started to forget…

Three years later he was standing in the great hall for the first time. And that was when he heard it. Her name.

"Hermione Granger"

And there she was. The same hair, eyes and smile.

"Gryffindor"

Oh, Crap.

.

.

Well, he would make it work.

**GREAT, okay, so right now I feel like I'm losing the few readers I have to this story. I'm not sure I even liked the chapter…**

**Review or a duck will eat you.**

**-Love you more than chocolate pudding, MagiS**


End file.
